Because I'm Stupid
by nemuri-panda
Summary: Ia sesenggukan. Menangis? Jadi dia bisa menangis? "Bukan urusanmu," suaraku. "Urusanku karena kau mengorbankan perasaan anak di bawah umur." Hey, Bella sudah dewasa. Ia bahkan seorang Ibu sekarang. -dedicated for OFF- RnR?


**Ayako Minatsuki**

proudly present a JaNesmee Fiction

**Because I'm stupid**

dedicated for OFF (Oneshot Fanfict Festival)

Disclaimer:

**Twilight © Stephanie Meyer**

**Because I'm Stupid © Ayako Minatsuki**

Pair:

**Jacob Black X Renesmee Cullen**

A/N:

OOC, Typo(s), slight Jacob Black X Leah Clearwater, diksi yang ga begitu bagus. jalan cerita terlalu biasa dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

if you don't like this pair, please leaving this page as soon as you can but if you still want to read and then want to give me flames, please login before and give me good-reason.

hope you enjoy.

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"**Ketika kehidupan menawarkan dua pilihan, sering kali pilihan itu justru menjatuhkan pribadi ke lubang yang salah. Tak banyak pilihan yang berakhir indah."**

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

Jacob POV

"Jadi kapan kau pergi?"

Aku bimbang ketika pertanyaan itu muncul. Ku tatap gadis di sebelahku. Ia kelihatan bingung, ekspresinya jelas terbaca. Antara marah, sedih dan gundah.

"Secepatnya," suaraku dingin. Dan ini tak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama? Aku janji bakal nurut dan gak akan merepotkanmu," tuntutnya berusaha mempengaruhi pendirianku. Ia meremas ujung gaunnya dan menunggu jawabku. Andai saja situasinya bukan seperti sekarang, aku pasti akan menuruti apapun yang ia pinta. Aku tak main-main saat ku katakan 'apapun'. Ya. Apapun.

"Ini berbahaya, kau gak boleh ikut. Lebih baik kau tetap disini."

"Tapi..."

Ia hendak membantah, namun entah mengapa ia membiarkan kalimat itu terbang bersama angin. Kepalanya tertunduk kecewa.

"Aku pasti kembali, percayalah," balasku.

"Nessie sayang Jake," suara kecilnya menggema di otakku. Akan selalu ku ingat suara ini. Maafkan dustaku.

"Jacob!"

Tentu. Aku tahu dia pasti mengejarku setelah apa yang ku lakukan barusan di pondok. Tapi sungguh aku butuh sendiri sekarang. Aku bingung, sama seperti gadis kecilku.

"Sudahlah Bella. Pergi!" bentakku dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada putriku!" jeritnya histeris. Ia menggeram hingga deretan giginya terpampang jelas.

"Tapi aku sudah melakukannya," jawabku.

"Kau!" jeritnya. Ia hendak menyerangku tepat ketika Renesmee muncul di balik pohon.

"Momma," desahnya. Ia berlinang air mata. Entah kenapa ia seolah tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, bahwa aku akan meninggalkan dia.

Bella segera menghampiri putrinya itu. Meninggalkan aku yang tadi hendak dimangsanya. Aku menatap mereka berdua. Dua perempuan yang pernah mengisi relung hatiku. Sahabatku —Bella dan cintaku —Nessie. Selamat tinggal.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

Ketika aku menjadi seorang serigala rasanya hidup jadi lebih mudah. Aku bisa berlari sekencang mungkin. Mencoba melupakan pilihan bodoh yang ku ambil. Ya semua pilihanku yang salah. Andai saja sore itu aku tidak membuka diari itu maka aku masih tetap ada disisi Nessie sekarang. Tapi, kalau sore itu aku tidak membukanya, apakah itu lebih baik? Membiarkan seseorang terluka? Setega itukah aku?

"_Kau bodoh Jake!_"

Mulai lagi. Hidup sebagai serigala rumit —kalau selalu ada yang memasuki pikiranmu.

"_Pulanglah,_" suruhnya. Memerintahku, eh?

"_Heh? Pulang? Lupakan._"

"_Aku tahu ini tak mudah, Jake. Tapi pulanglah. Jangan lakukan ini. Lupakan semua yang kau lihat, jangan lakukan hal bodoh ini,_" jelasnya memohon. Ia sesenggukan. Menangis? Jadi dia bisa menagis?

"_Bukan urusanmu,_" suaraku.

"_Urusanku karena kau mengorbankan perasaan anak di bawah umur_."

Sekali lagi. Kalau saja aku dalam keadaan tanpa masalah, mungkin aku akan tertawa mendengarnya. Anak dibawah umur katanya? Hey, Bella sudah dewasa. Ia bahkan seorang Ibu sekarang.

"Damn, _ini bukan tentang Bella_," gerutu suara itu.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Oh. Refleks kakiku berhenti berlari. Ya bagaimana mungkin ini tentang Bella. Tentu saja. Ini tentang anak Bella.

"_Ya. Siapa lagi?_" tanya suara itu remeh.

"_Keluar dari pikiranku, Leah!_" geramku. Cukup dia mempengaruhiku.

"_Tidak sebelum kau pulang_," suaranya defensif.

"_Oke. Aku yang keluar. Bye Leah_."

Kosong. Tentu saja, pikirku. Aku kembali menjadi seorang Jacob Black. Ini mungkin lebih baik. Sendiri dipikiran milikku. Tanpa ku suruh, otakku mencerna apa yang dikatakan Leah tadi. Dia benar, aku melibatkan anak kecil yang tak bersalah. Bodoh!

"Maafkan aku," desahku lirih.

"Ia pasti memaafkanmu."

Seseorang yang familiar menjawab desahanku tadi. Leah Clearwater. Ternyata dia melacakku.

"Dengarkan aku Jake, lupakan apapun yang kau lihat. Itu tak berarti apa-apa. Kau punya kehidupan yang bahagia sebelum kau melihatnya. Kembalilah Jake dan anggap tak terjadi apa-apa. Bella pasti senang bila kau kembali. Renesmee membutuhkanmu, apa yang kau rasa sama seperti yang dia rasa. Kalian itu satu, jadi jangan biarkan tulisan konyol merusaknya."

Leah berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Menahan air matanya dan berusaha kuat meyakinkanku. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dan terdapat beberapa guratan di lengannya. Kasian dia. Err, apasih yang ku katakan?

"Aku gak mau ada yang terluka," jawabku dingin.

"Dengan melakukan ini kau menambah kejahatanku, Jake. Sudah cukup aku merusak hubungan Sam dan Emily, sudah cukup aku menyakiti perasaan semua orang."

"Soal Sam, itu bukan salahmu," kataku.

"Tapi aku terjebak, Jake. Aku yang begitu lemah tak bisa merelakan Sam bersama Emily. Itu tidak adil, kan? Mengapa bukan dari awal saja Sam bertemu Emily, dan mengimprintnya? Akan lebih baik bila itu terjadi, maka hatiku tak perlu dikorbankan. Maka akupun akan dengan senang menyambut kekasih sejati sepupuku. Maka luka ini tak perlu ada."

Air mata itu akhirnya menetes. Leah yang kuat kini terlihat rapuh. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi Leah benar. Kenapa disaat hubungan Sam dan Leah begitu baik, harus ada imprint? Mengapa tidak ada pilihan tentang itu? Mengapa tidak terjadi saat mereka bukan kekasih sehingga Leah tak perlu terluka? Dan kenapa saat aku dan Nessie bersama, Leah harus terjerat lagi? Terluka lagi?

"Bukan salahmu Leah," ucapku.

"Ya benar dan bukan pula salah Sam ataupun Emily," sambungnya.

Lama kami berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai ku putuskan memulai.

"Kau sahabatku," suaraku memulai.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah." Leah tersenyum. Pipinya pun bersemu merah. "Kali ini jangan memilih lubang yang salah, Jake. Kau masih bisa kembali dan memperbaikinya. Kau punya kesempatan, yang dulu ku harap aku punya," jelas Leah. Ia menatap birunya langit.

"Kau berharap apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ketika tahu soal imprint, aku berharap suatu hari aku bisa kembali menjadi Leah yang dulu dan diijinkan memikat seorang lelaki yang pantas. Tapi bodohnya, aku berharap lelaki itu seorang Jacob Black. Haha," tawa Leah meledak.

"Tapi kau tahu dari awal aku sudah mencintai Nessie," balasku bingung. "Kenapa kau masih tetap berharap seperti itu?" lanjutku bertanya.

"Hm, mungkin itu yang dinamakan pejuang. Tak kenal kata menyerah dan pantang kalah. Aku terus berharap andai akulah Renesmee Cullen dan andai saja masih tersisa sedikit cinta untukku." Leah mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. Ia menatap lurus ke mataku. "Jacob, semua ini perasaanku. Dan kau tak bertanggungjawab atas apa yang ku pilih. Kita semua punya pilihan, kan? Kita bebas mencintai orang lain. Begitu pula aku, jangan pikirkan aku Jake. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku bimbang. Meskipun aku tak tega pada Leah, tak bisa kubohongi kalau aku merindukan Nessie. Rasanya seperti sudah berbulan-bulan aku pergi darinya.

"Kau saja mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu kan? Itu yang akan terjadi padaku, Jake. Aku hanya perlu menunggu dan percaya," jelas Leah. "Sekarang temui Bella, jelaskan semuanya dan berdoalah vampir itu tidak membunuhmu, hehe" tawa Leah geli.

Aku tak tertawa mendengarnya. Tahu kalau Leah hanya berusaha terlihat tegar.

"Leah?" panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, ketika putus asa soal Bella, aku berharap kaulah gadis yang tepat."

Leah tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, ia tak menatapku tapi ku lihat ada sebulir air matanya yang kembali mengalir.

"Terima kasih Jake."

"Hahaha, ternyata harapan kita tidak terkabul, eh?" tanyaku bercanda.

Ku lirik Leah, tapi dia diam saja. "Leah?"

"Kau benar Jake! Saatnya pulang," cicit Leah. Dia tertawa.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

'I LOVE YOU' **isn't something to say to quickly.**

**Its not just a word, though a lot of guys will just throw it out there.**

**Being in LOVE is when things are going so well that happiness is beyond belief.**

**You're 200% happy and excited**."

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Selamat pagi tukang tidur," suaraku.

"JACOB!" jerit Nessie. Kedua bola mata cokelatnya membulat melihatku. Kaget, tentu saja. Meski begitu ia terlihat bahagia. "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya. Ia menyentuh leherku, berusaha menunjukkan gambaran saat aku hendak pergi, gambar saat ia melihat Ibunya hendak menyerangku dan beberapa gambaran saat anggota keluarganya menatap ia dengan cemas. Ia tidak menyukai semua itu. Ia sedih ketika Bibinya Rosalie mengumpat tentangku. Ia marah saat semua anggota Keluarga Cullen menyalahkanku. Ia menunjukkan betapa ia merindukanku. Dan satu gambar terakhir membuatku bergidik.

"Hihihi.." Nessie terkikik melihat reaksiku.

Ia baru saja menunjukkan wajah Ayahnya. Edward Cullen. Pria yang dulu selalu membuatku merutuki penghisap darah. Pria yang pernah merebut Bella-ku. Nessie menunjukkan padaku betapa marahnya Edward. Gigi taringnya nampak tajam, disertai kilatan matanya yang mendadak redup menghitam—tak lagi berwarna keemasan. Edward hendak mengejarku, asumsiku sih pasti mau mengigitku. Tentu. Apalagi yang mungkin terjadi? Ckck.

Tapi saat ia hendak berlari, Nessie menahannya. Aku tersentak melihat ekspresi Nessie. Ia terlihat begitu sedih. Aku tersihir oleh potongan gambar yang ditunjukkan Nessie. Ia mewarisi bakat karena ya ia termasuk setengah klan vampir. Ia tak begitu suka berbicara, ia lebih suka menggunakan bakatnya untuk berinteraksi. Pelan, gambar-gambar itu mengabur. Ku lirik Nessie yang menguap.

"Maafkan aku," ujarku menyesal. Betapa kejamnya aku menyakiti gadis kecil ini. Gadis berumur 1 tahun—yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat bak remaja 13 tahunan— yang ku cintai lebih dari apapun.

"Jangan pergi lagi tanpaku," suaranya merengek. Matanya mengembun.

"Tentu sayang. Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan berbagi cerita. Tidurlah lagi, aku janji kita akan terus bersama," suaraku.

Nessie menatapku, ia kemudian menutup kelopak matanya dan tidur kembali dipelukanku.

Ku dekap erat gadisku. Janji aku takkan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Aku kapok berurusan dengan calon mertuaku. Edward. Bella. Mereka benar-benar menyiksaku semalam. Ugh. Paul saja sampai bergidik ngeri melihat keadaanku saat kembali ke La Push tadi malam. Beberapa lenganku retak. Hey, kau tahu kau itu berlebihan Edward. Aku sih sangat ingin mengatakan hal itu langsung. Hm, kalau saja ia bukan Ayah dari Renesmee.

Bahkan Bella saja ingin menggigitku. Percaya tidak, ini Bella! Gadis yang dulu —ku jamin— pernah menyukaiku. Ku rasa itu terjadi karena perasaan Bella bukan lagi seperti yang dulu. Begitu pula aku. Ku lirik Nessie yang menggeliat gelisah dipelukanku. Mimpinya kosong.

Nessie. Ia merubah semuanya. Ia hadir ke dunia, memberiku pilihan. Pilihan untuk melupakan Bella. Ia menjeratku. Menghadiahiku tiket tuk bahagia. Betapa sadis kalau aku mengulangi kesalahan yang lalu. 'Hanya keledai yang bodoh yang mau terperosok ke dalam lubang yang sama.' Aku tertawa renyah mengingat pepatah itu. Aku bahkan bukan seekor keledai. Jadi kalau sampai aku berniat meninggalkan Nessie untuk kedua kalinya, kutuklah aku yang _Shape-shifter_ ini menjadi keledai.

"Jangan begitu.. Hmm nyaa…"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara Nessie. Matanya masih menutup. Oh ia mengigau. Aku kembali larut dalam pikiranku ketika tiba-tiba Nessie menyentuh leherku dan membagi mimpinya. Mimpi itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar yang disukai Nessie. Bunga. Pelangi. Cokelat. Lollipop. Dan beberapa rusa.

"Hehehe, kau lapar rupanya," kekehku pelan. Hati-hati supaya tidurnya tidak terganggu. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang. Kita akan berburu begitu kau bangun." Ku kecup dahinya dan melepaskan pelukanku. Sebelum keluar dari kamar Nessie, ku perhatikan raut wajahnya saat tidur. Ia tak sama dengan Bella. Ialah malaikatku. Tampaknya aku harus menemui gadis Clearwater itu. Ya, terima kasih Leah. Tanpamu aku mungkin sudah mencoba bunuh diri akibat pilihan bodohku. Kalau kau tak datang aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Terima kasih. Kuharap kau juga menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Err, meski kadang kau menyebalkan. Tentu saja. Kaukan Leah Clearwater. Kuputar bola mataku dan beranjak menyapa calon mertuaku yang sedang duduk santai. Ahh, semoga pagi ini tak ada 'sarapan' dari mereka. Berdoalah, Jake.

End Of Jacob POV

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"_Dia.._

_Jacob Black._

_Awalnya biasa saja._

_Namun, entah mengapa belakangan ia menyusup ke dalam hati._

_Menawarkan rasa aman. Nyaman._

_Tiada sedetikpun hati ini tenang apabila tak menatap matanya._

_Apakah ini cinta?_

_Cinta? Ah, kau bercanda Leah._

_Tapi.._

_Kalau bukan, mengapa aku benci saat ia lebih memerhatikan bocah vampir itu?_

_Jujurlah, ku rasa aku mencintainya._

_Dan, aku menyakiti diriku sendiri lagi. Bodoh. Jacob takkan melirikku._

_Bunuh saja gadis tolol ini, Tuhan."_

Gadis berambut sebahu itu menatap nanar ke arah buku hariannya. Ia tertawa pelan. Menertawakan dirinya. Di tariknya ujung kertas itu dan menyobeknya. Ia mencabik-cabik halaman itu dengan tak sabar. Perlahan kertas yang tadinya utuh itu sudah menjadi berates sobekan yang berserak di ubin kamarnya.

"Pergilah Jacob Black," desahnya pelan. Lalu sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum.

Kali ini senyum itu tulus. Tanpa paksaan.

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**THE END**

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

selamat malam semua :D

sukakah dengan fict saya kali ini?

buat fans Jacob-Renesmee maafkan saya ya sudah lancang menulis fict abal ini.

saya tahu fict ini cacat tapi entah kenapa masih nekat buat dipublish.

(hehehehe saya bonek nih)

fict ini saya publish buat OFF :D

adakah yang mau protes atas ke-OOC-an Jacob, Bella, Nessie ataupun Leah?

atau adakah yang suka fict ini?

(ngarep)

oh ya quote di atas itu punya joe jonas :D

bagus kan? hehe

hmm, kalau begitu maukah readers sekalian meninggalkan review sebagai jejak darah(?)

agar saya bisa melacaknya? :p

komentar, kritikan atau dukungan sangat berarti buat saya.

jadi, maukah memberi saya hadiah natal berupa saran?

ditunggu yaa readers-chan..

cup basah,

xoxo.


End file.
